I Never Told You
by BaSingTei
Summary: Mako finds out about what happened to Korra.


**A/N: Just was spawned by a photo set done my forevergirlkorra and inspired by the song I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat. I Just feel like writing Mako sad.**

**Disclaimer - Bryke owns it all.**

_ "I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night .I miss the way we sleep…"_

Mako was looking at the picture he kept in his uniform for the hundredth time that day. He saw her smile, that amazing smile she had, and he wished he could have her there right now to make her smile again. This was all he could have of her now; this photograph. He couldn't be with her, he couldn't talk to her, he couldn't hold her hand, hug her, kiss her… and it was his fault. He broke up with her over what? His job? It didn't seem so important now. Nothing seemed more important than finding her and telling her that he was wrong. But she has been missing for days. No one knew where she is. And he didn't know if he had the strength to go on a manhunt for her just for her to tell him she never wanted to see him again.

"_But I never told you, what I should have said. No I never told you, I just held it in."_

He sighed and put the picture back in his pocket. It was quitting time and he stood up from his desk, pushing his chair in and leaving the police headquarters. Outside he saw lots of people walking together. Most of them couples and families. It made his heart ache. He needed someone to confide in, but he didn't have anyone. Bolin was busy being Nuktuk, and Asami had just kissed him the other night so going to go talk to her was not going to be a good idea. As he headed home the people walking in the streets seemed to be increasing, to the point where he noticed there were no cars coming down the streets, almost like a parade. He looked upon the faces of the masses of people and some of them were crying. He wondered if this was another watertribe protest. He walked a little faster, following the river of people. As he ran he saw more tears, flowers, and prayer slips. He couldn't put the pieces together.

He wound up at city hall where the flowers and prayer slips were being put on the steps. Hundreds of people were there, all of them crying and holding each other. Mako looked to city hall and the pictures of Korra from when Tarrlok held the gala for her were up. He didn't know why everyone was so sad. She would show up in a few days. He missed her too but this was really too much.

"Mako!" He head a familiar voice call out to him. He looked behind him and in the crowd Bolin and Asami were standing together. He came up to them and upon closer inspection he saw tears in Bolin's eyes, Asami's usually perfect make-up was smudged.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked, completely lost.

"It's Korra… Haven't you heard?" Asami asked softly.

"What, that she's missing? Yeah I know. She's probably just really upset. She's got a lot on her plate right now, but she'll turn up."

"No, Mako… Korra is dead." Bolin said and a tear came down his cheek.

Mako's stomach dropped.

"Don't say that. She's just missing. Why is everyone assuming the worst?"

"Bro, Eska and Desna saw her go down. A dark spirit took her out… She's gone." He said and Asami teared up again, hot tears streaming down her face.

"No… no she's just missing…" He backed away from them and looked around. He saw the sea of crying faces and looked at what some of the prayer slips said. he caught glimpses of "in our memories", "in our hearts", "thoughts and prayers". It felt like his whole world was coming apart. It couldn't be true.

_No… no it's not supposed to happen like this…_ He thought. The more he looked around the more his head spun and he took off for home, Bolin and Asami calling after him. He ignored them and ran all the way home, not stopping until he was in his shared apartment. He took off his outer coat and pulled the photograph he kept with him at all times. He held it in both hands and just stared at her smile.

_It can't be true… you can't be gone. I never got to fix this... us. This can't be true._

_"I miss everything about you. Can't believe that I still want you. After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you…"_

He just stared at her beautiful smile and slumped against the door, sliding down and sitting on the floor. This was it. The last smile he would ever see from her. It didn't matter that he would love her until the day he died. It didn't matter that he made a terrible mistake. it didn't matter how sorry he was. She would never have the chance to forgive him. He would never see her again. As the truth sunk in he felt his eyes starting to burn and put the photograph away, crossing his arms on his knees and resting his head as tears started streaming from his face. He felt like every part of him was dying, destroying himself from the inside out.

"Korra…" He whispered between chocking back sobs, but it was useless. His world was gone. He sat there trying not to sob for a while before he just gave in, letting out all the pain alone.


End file.
